


You're A What?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor/Female!Reader, Lena gets upset, Reader is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 09:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Lena have been dating for a few months, thing is you're keeping a secret... You're a werewolf, what happens when she finds out?
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 98





	You're A What?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You walked into the restaurant that you were meeting your next potential business deal for your company, Phenomic, which was one of the top companies right along with CatCo and LCorp, looking around some to see if you could see her but when you didn’t you grabbed a seat “I have one more coming, she should be here shortly” you told the waiter that came up to you, just ordering you both waters since you knew she could get whatever when she arrived, looking at the menu and only looking up when you saw someone sit across from you, freezing slightly when you saw her “Miss Y/L/N” Lena said, looking at you with a smile which turned into a smirk seeing you staring “What? Oh, sorry yes… It’s nice to finally meet you, Miss Luthor” you said, holding a hand out and shaking it firmly, noting that the pictures of her didn’t do her justice “Shall we order then get to business?” You asked, setting your menu down and giving her a smile “Of course” Lena said, giving you a smile that made your heart race.

A few weeks after the meeting, you and Lena started dating, the two of you having tried to fight your feelings since you were business partners now and you guys didn’t want to ruin it until recently when you and your stupid loud mouth told Kara about your crush and of course Lena was entering the room as soon as you said it, but you both were happy so that was all that mattered.

A few months into your relationship, guilt started to eat away at you since you had a HUGE secret and you desperately wanted to tell Lena, but you were afraid of how she would react, you had nightmares of you telling her then her either calling the cops, killing you, or even worse running away from you screaming, you were so lost in thought that you didn’t hear Lena calling your name until she touched your shoulder which caused you to jump and turn “Y/N, you okay?” She asked, a hint of worry on her face and in her tone which you waved away “Yeah, I’m fine just got lost in thought” you said, giving her a smile and giving her your full attention, watching as she studied your eyes and obviously not believing it but she dropped it for now “Okay… We’re still up for date night tonight, right?” Lena asked, giving you a smile as she wrapped her arms around you “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” you said, smiling at her and giving her a quick peck on the lips “I should get back to work though, I’ll see you tonight” you said, unwillingly pulling away from her before you headed off.

Later that night, you were standing outside of Lena’s apartment and you took a deep breath since you were nervous, you were finally going to tell Lena you loved her, shifting from foot to foot as you tried to get the courage to knock when Lena opened the door “I thought I heard you, come in! It’s cold” Lena said, tugging you inside and smiling when you pulled her into a hug, her sighing contently at the warmth that radiated off your body “You forget I’m basically a warm water bottle” you chuckled, kissing her head and pulling away so you could pull your jacket off “That is why I keep you around” Lena teased, heading back into the kitchen to stir whatever she was cooking, her in some jeans and a gray sweater “You wound me” you said, putting a hand over your heart and pouting some as you walked into the kitchen after you kicked your shoes off, wrapping your arms around her from behind and resting your chin on her shoulder “Smells good” you said, kissing her shoulder and taking the silver spoon she offered you without thinking, letting out a shout of pain before you dropped the spoon and pulled away from her, your hand now burned from the spoon.

Lena jumped when she heard your shout and quickly rushed over to you when you pulled away from her “Hey, what happened?” she asked, placing a hand on your shoulder and kneeling down to look at you better, gently taking your hand so she could look at it “Y/N, how did this happen?” Lena asked, confused as to why your hand was now burned “The spoon must’ve been hot” you lied, looking at her and trying to hide the pain “I know that’s not true… What are you hiding from me?” Lena asked, sounding worried and slightly hurt at the fact you were hiding something from her, watching as you closed your eyes as you fought with yourself before you sighed and looked at her “Sit down” you said, standing up straight and looking at her, sitting down next to her on the couch and turning so you could look at her “Lena… I’m a werewolf” you said, deciding to just rip the bandage off and biting your lip as about fifty emotions went through Lena’s face until it settled on anger and hurt “Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asked softly, afraid to speak any louder since she knew she’d shout if she did “I… I was afraid, I didn’t want to hurt you and I didn’t want to risk you being afraid of me” you said, looking at her and trying to reach out to take her hand only for her to pull it away which made you wince since it hurt to see her pull away from you “Lena-“ you said, getting cut off when she glared at you “Get out” she said, shaking her head and looking at you with tears in her eyes when you tried to argue “I said get out” she said through gritted teeth, you swallowing down a sob as you nodded and stood up “I’m sorry” you said softly, pulling on your shoes before heading out of her apartment, not grabbing your jacket since you honestly didn’t need it and heading down the stairs of the apartment.

The next few days seemed to go in a blur, if you weren’t working then you were out hunting since you wanted to keep your mind busy, tonight wasn’t one of those nights, you were currently in your apartment and watching some tv show you didn’t know the name of when you heard a knock on your door, letting out a sigh as you pushed yourself up “Kara, I told you I’m… Fine” you said, saying the last word softly when you opened the door and saw Lena standing there, your jacket in her hands and her eyes red and puffy, snow gently falling outside and onto her, you noticing her shivering some so you silently pulled her in “Are you crazy? Coming all this way with no coat” you scolded, going to grab a blanket from your room as she went and sat down on your couch “I needed to talk to you, you left your jacket” Lena said softly when you came back into the living room, causing you to roll your eyes and take the jacket from her, tossing it onto the floor before wrapping her up snugly in the blanket “So you forgot yours in the process?” You teased, looking at her and watching her crack a small smile which made you smile as you slowly sat down next to her “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to hurt you but me not telling you obviously hurt you anyway” you said, sighing some and running a hand roughly through your hair as you stared at the wall ahead of you “I understand if you want this to be the last time you ever want to see me-“ you rambled, getting cut off by Lena placing a hand on your arm and giving it a small squeeze “That’s not what I’m here to talk to you about” Lena said, shifting some and looking at you fully “I know you were afraid, I understand that… But, I love you… Werewolf and all, I don’t care what you are, I love you” she said, lightly jabbing her finger against your chest and looking up at you “I love you too” you said softly, giving a small smile when she snuggled up against you, you laying back on the couch and pulling her on top of you, wrapping your arms around her and listening as she gave a content sigh at your warmth, the two of you focusing on the tv in silence until Lena gave a small laugh “What?” You asked, raising an eyebrow as you looked at her “What’s a werewolf’s favorite day of the week?” Lena asked, smiling at you as you groaned and rolled your eyes but decided to play along “What?” You asked, looking at her “Moonday” Lena laughed, looking at you as you smiled and laughed slightly and squeezed her sides which made her jerk slightly and laugh “Of course” you chuckled, starting to tickle her sides and grinning as you flipped the two of you over so she was laying on the couch, giving you more of an advantage “Want to tell me anymore?” You teased, smiling as she squirmed and laughed, trying to smack your hands away, the two of you laughing and making up for lost time the rest of the night.


End file.
